


The Hardest of Hearts

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: GingerPilot Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: The crimson color reminds Hux of drops of blood, beading up on raw, bitten lips. Sharp teeth, eager hands, desperate kisses.Fill for this prompt:If you're interested in drabbles/headcanon requests, Hux seeing Poe fight on Crait? Thanks for doing these!





	The Hardest of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Gradually posting all my drabbles/prompt fills from tumblr over to my AO3~
> 
> This mini fic was inspired by this [lovely post](https://poe-yes.tumblr.com/post/169438712595/i-should-have-told-him-that-i-love-him-stars-he) on tumblr.

Beaten, battered, bruised. Hux’s ego, mind and body are already torn to shreds, he’s not sure what’s left in him to break.

Still, he keeps his voice steady as he glares out the viewport and issues orders. He ignores Ren’s churlish presence next to him, raising his voice to shout over the oversized child’s commands.

The Resistance is on its last leg-–it won’t be long now.

Everything must come to an end.

Hux repeats this to himself, over and over, until the words lose all meaning. Soon it’s just a buzzing chant in his head, increasing in crescendo when thirteen decrepit ski speeders emerge from the rebel’s base.

Poe Dameron leads them out, of course.

“Fools,” he mutters under his breath.

Hux watches the speeders jerkily rush forward. The salty crust of the planet gives way to great plumes of red dust. The crimson color reminds Hux of drops of blood, beading up on raw, bitten lips. Sharp teeth, eager hands, desperate kisses. Unbidden memories flood in and the ache in Hux’s chest increases so sharply he feels like he can hardly stand.

_Breathe._

He’s survived worse before. It was a foolish, dangerous pleasure to partake in anyway. The loss will only make him stronger.

“They’re retreating,” a smug voice to his left reports. He can hardly hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears.

Hux’s vision blurs slightly as he watches Poe’s speeder turn around with the rest. He hates himself for the wave of relief that sweeps through his body, making him dizzy and weak. So damn weak.

He keeps his eyes trained on Poe’s speeder as it disappears back to the safety of the base.

Safe and sound.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos/Comments= <3


End file.
